victimsofhomicidefandomcom-20200215-history
25 year old murder case reopened
Mentions: Bambi Dick Publication: KVII Date: 27 March 2009 Original: https://abc7amarillo.com/news/local/25-year-old-murder-case-reopened ---- Thu, 26 Mar 2009 16:06:43 GMT — On October 8, 1983 the unidentified remains of a white female was found 18 miles north of Amarillo along US Hwy 287 near a drainage pipe. The female was partially dressed and appeared to have dumped at this location. An autopsy performed on that same day found that the white female had been strangled with a ligature. The female had no identification on her person when she was found and an extensive search of missing person records was conducted, which did not help in identifying her. Several identifying characteristics were noted on the body and this along with a sketch and touched up photograph were circulated around the US. This female was buried in Memory Gardens under the name Jane Doe in the later part of 1983. Over the next 26 years several tips have been received by the Special Crimes Unit with information on who this female was; however none of them has led to her true identity. Retired Sgt. Modenia Holmes was assigned this case when it originally occurred. Sgt. Holmes retired and returned part time and over the next 26 years never gave up on identifying homicide victim Jane Doe 1983. Sgt. Holmes has researched hundreds of leads and possible matches generated through the NCIC/TCIC telecommunication system without identifying Jane Doe since 1983. Sgt. Holmes has spent literally thousands of hours over the past 26 years attempting to identify Jane Doe. On February 13, 2009 Teresa Sprague of Victorville, California, contacted the Special Crimes Unit. Sprague had found a recent addition in February 2009 to the North American Missing Persons Network concerning a female identified as Bambi Lynn Dick, W/F 17. Dick was missing from Davenport, Iowa in 1983. Bambi Dick had several of the characteristics of the unidentified female and her appearance matched the homicide victim found in rural Potter County. It was discovered that Bambi Dick had been reported as a runaway in Davenport, Iowa on October 10, 1983 and when she turned 18 yrs old she was removed from the telecommunications system. No missing person report was filed until a family member had Bambi Dick placed in the North American Missing Person Network. Contact was made with Bambi Dick's family members in Davenport, Iowa and DNA samples were obtained. This DNA and the DNA from our 1983 Jane Doe was submitted to the University of North Texas Center for Human Identification in February 2009 for comparison. On March 26, 2009 the Special Crimes Unit was notified that the DNA from Homicide victim Jane Doe 1983 was a mitochondrial match to the DNA taken from the family members of Bambi Dick. At this time homicide victim Jane Doe 1983 has been positively identified as Bambi Lynn Dick who was 17 yrs old at the time of her death. The family members of Bambi Lynn Dick have been notified of this match and what occurred to their family member. Now that the identity of the homicide victim is known, the homicide investigation will be re-opened in the hopes of identifying the suspect who killed Bambi Lynn Dick. Category:Mar 2009 Category:KVII